Kaizoku Sentai Teen Titans
by zdala
Summary: When Slade gets his hands on the Zagyack powers he pluges the city into chaos. The Teen Titans must master the newly found powers of Kazioku Sentai Gokaiger and stop him from conquering the earth. Parings Rob/Star BB/Rae later on and crossovers with JL.
1. Chapter 1 The Meteor

Hi Everyone! Z here! For those of you who don't know me, my name is Zdala I'm the author of Kagome's love and the Dark Planeteers. What's up people? I have a treat for you today, I have a new story combing two of my favorite shows together. Teen Titans and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. I was such a fan of Teen Titans (Don't like Young Justice) and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger that I've decided to make a fanfiction crossing over the two. I've been wanting to do this for a while now because the Gokaigers remind me of the Titans sometimes, I'm happy to bring you this newest Fan fiction and Hope you will enjoy reading it.

Chapter 1 The Meteor

The Teen Titans had been at war with Slade since they came to jump city, the smallest battles had seemed to escalate into a war that never stopped. The war continued into so many territories of jump city, the titans always felt they were jumping around and spread themselves to thin. On this day Slade himself took on the titans instead of letting his minions do all the dirty work for him. A meteor had crashed down into Jump city's construction site earlier today and the Titans had been the first on the scene ready to stop anyone who wanted to discover the meteor and possibly create havoc with it. The first villain to respond was there mortal enemy Slade.

"Titans Go!" Robin the leader of the teen titans gave the order to his teammates who all proceeded to attack Slade in an attempt to overpower him. Slade began using his laser sword to fire beams at the Team, the titans jumped out the way so they wouldn't be destroyed.

"Azarath Metrio Zinthos!" Raven chanted her usual spell lifting several crates near Slade and levitated at him, Slade tried desperately to cut through the crates but didn't succeed and was hit by them/

Cyborg and Starfire didn't waste any time while waiting for him to recover, Cyborg shout of his sonic cannon while Starfire blasted him with her star bolts. The attacks hit Slade head on forcing him back toward a metal wall. While he was down Beast boy morphed into a rhino that Robin soon jumped on, the duo ran toward Slade as BB clawed him and Robin smacked him hard across the face with his staff.

Slade didn't let the attacks keep him down, damaged but now out he rose to his feet and cracked his neck slightly. "You Titans are getting better, but your little attacks can't kill me."

"This is really getting annoying." Raven commented in her usual motioned voice.

"Dude, seriously can't you just let us arrest you already?" Beast boy asked, agreeing with Raven. Fighting Slade was bad enough and exhausting but the sad part was that no matter how many times they beat him down he wasn't fazed at all.

"Yes would it not be easier to give up and lead the simple life?" Starfire added

"Not really my style, I would say." Slade said. "Whatever is in that meteor belongs to me!" Slade counteracted with a smoke bomb toward the Titans covering them in a cloudy mist of smoke while he made his way toward the fallen meteor. He activated jet rockets that he had under his boots and made himself go faster toward his target.

"Titans after him!" Robin and the other titans gave chase to Slade determined to not let him has what was in the chest, however Slade was already ahead of them which gave him the advantage.

(Meteor Crash Zone)

Slade had entered the crash zone where the meteor had landed at the construction site. He gazed upon the debris around it, a giant rock in the middle of a construction site, made out of solid gold that sparkled brightly. As Slade went to tough the meteor, it began to shake and move, the villain backed away slowly before realizing that the meteor was melting away. It started with one crack and then escalated into a spider web like crack until it finally shattered into a million pieces, revealing what was inside of the meteor. Several items were imbedded into the meteor much two Slade's surprise. A small brown metal chest like something that would be buried in the ground that pirates would want, a small brass trumpet, two golden coins, one with a parrot on it and the other what seemed to be a pirate ship, lastly there were several black coins with the word 'Zangyack" written on them.

"So this is the source of that power, it radiates with both energies of good and evil, i must seize it for myself." Slade wasted no time in his venture to obtain this source of power; he grabbed the black coins and pocketed them. Slade tried to grab the rest of the antiques but heard a cry coming from Starfire; he dodged an incoming star bolt and backed away from the rest of the items left in the meteor.

"It's over Slade, give up!" Cyborg ordered to the villain mastermind, who surprisingly began stepping away from the meteor.

"This time, I've got what i came for next time i come for you!" Slade tossed another smoke bomb at the titans surrounding them in a powerful mist allowing him to escape. The Titans prepared themselves for the worst, but soon realized when the smoke had cleared that Slade made his way away from the titans.

"He's gone." Robin said gritting his teeth, Slade always was Robin's enemy since day one but lately it was getting on his nerves, the Titans always managed to defeat Slade but they could never bring him to Justice. At even got to point that the Justice league wondered if they were up to the job, granted the Titans were the second strongest group of heroes in the world with a new generation of young heroes they still came under scrutiny for not taking out there biggest enemy.

"But he left some of the other stuff." BB observed the chest, the trumpet and the two gold coins left in the chest."

"We need to get this back so we can analyze it." Cyborg looked at the meter on his arm reviewing the energy levels on the chest. Two bars displayed its power which Cyborgs energy meters. "They've got some strange power; we should get them back ASAP."

"Ok then Titans retreat!" Robin gave the order to the other Titans who took the other items left from the meteor and left the construction site.

(Slade's Hideout)

The mastermind of evil and technology Slade, made his way back to his own Domain a clock tower on the west side of jump city, miles away from where the Titans tower would be located. That's right, the location of where Slade's mechanical beings and weapons were created were all located in this central unit. Everything from robot minions to rocket launcher, all things that he used against Titans in battle since most of his warriors made other alliances or was dead.

"Damn them to hell!" Slade cursed putting his fist through a cog in the clock tower breaking it into a million pieces. "Almost had the rest of the treasure, i swear one day they will fall before my might."

Slade gazed upon the black coins he had won in the battle against the titans, noticing the word "Zangyack" still written on each one of them. "What the hell is Zangyack!" Slade tossed the coins to the ground and stepped upon them. As he went to turn away from the coins, he noticed the coins changing; they began emitting grey energy at an alarming rate. Slade not scared by their power touched the coins, upon him touching the coins there was a bright flash and he was blinded. Slade pulled out his weapons ready for battle but the light soon faded however and he stopped in his tracks. With the light full faded, Slade began to observe his surroundings he was in the middle of what appeared to be a ship, a throne sat in the middle of the room surrounded by numerous control panels. Slade gazed out upon the window to see that he was no longer on earth; he was in space upon a giant ship. It was two giant horse structures on each side, a cannon is mounted onto structure and white colored marble covering it.

"So this was the source of that power, unremarkable and it all belongs to me." Slade soon made his way to the throne chair and sat down on it with his feet up and a pleased look on his face. Slade began messing with the controls on the panel in his seat until he accidently clicked a button the ship began to rumble as the cannons outside began firing silver beams toward the earth.

(Jump City)

The people below in jump city who were living there normal lives, were about to be disturbed the citizens watched as the silver orbs hit the ground and began breaking into separate units, the individual silver balls soon began to form into human like structures until finally they began to form into creatures. Silver creatures from head to toe with mean looking faces were now formed with clubs in their hands. The creatures yelled a battle cry that was not of this language before charging toward the people of jump city to attack them. People ran in different directions screaming and pleading for help as the humanoid creatures began attacking the city

(With Slade)

Upon the creatures reaching earth, Slade had been watching the entire spectral from his cozy new base, while they were attacking the city Slade seized his chance as he went through the computer files and learned some interesting things about those creatures.

"Gormin huh, maybe this won't be so boring after all, let's see the Titans fight this."

(Titans Tower)

Upon returning to the Titans tower, the Teen Titans retreated to their usual afternoon actives. Robin was training in the living room while Starfire watched, Raven read her book on the coach, and Beastboy was eating tofu while Cyborg examined the contents of the meteor.

After examining the trumpet which he found no use for or the coins, Cyborg proceeded to open the small metal chest and to his surprise he never expected to find this interesting stuff in the chest. There were a million small figurines that were shaped liked keys, they all had different shapes upon each one of them and were colored codded by red, pink, green, white, gold, black, yellow, blue and some colors that he didn't know existed. On top of all the keys were five cell phones with five other keys on top of them. "This is strange."

"What is it friend Cyborg?" Starfire stopped watching Robin and turned her attention to Cyborg as she walked over to the chest and looked inside. "What are these?"

"Some kind of cell phone and I'm not sure what all these colorful keys are about, i might need to analyze them can you guys hold onto the keys until i can see what there all about?"

"Sure." Robin said

"Ok." Raven agreed.

"Gotcha dude." BB added

"Ok here ya go!" Cyborg threw the red key and cell phone to Robin, the pink key and cell phone to Starfire, the green key to BB and the yellow key to Raven while he kept the blue key and cell phone.

"Dude why would Slade want these anyway, they look like toys?" Beastboy asked as he observed the small green figurine like key and phone.

"Well whatever it is we can't let him have it." Raven stated

"Raven's right." Robin agreed as he took a stance before doing a jump kick. "Whatever these things are, they hold a lot of power and we can't let Slade get his hands on them." On cue, the titan alarm suddenly began to blare and the whole room was bathed in an eerie red light.

"What's the problem?"

Raven went over to the control panel and began searching through the files until she received the alert of the real trouble. "There some kind of creatures attacking downtown, people are in danger we've got to go now."

"Titans Go!" Robin gave the titans there usual command and they left the tower to find the source of the trouble.

(Jump City)

The Titans had made their way to the chaos escalating downtown, the Gormin soldiers were now using their clubs in some sort of a cannon mode and were firing it at buildings destroying them and leaving nothing but pieces.

"What are those things?" Starfire asked observing the creatures and there hostility toward the human race. "They are unlike anything I've seen before."

"Not sure, but we can figure that later, those people need us." The Gormin who had no idea the Titans were watching the entire time, turned their attention to the Titans and began charging at them.

"Right Raven! Titans Go!" Robing yelled his usual battle command and the titans flew head on at the strange new enemy.

Robin went head first against the Gormin with his bird staff and birdarang. He used mix martial arts along with street fighting to land numerous hits from his staff at them. With his birarangs he flung them at the enemy which pierced their chests head on. The Gormin were now pissed at Robin and fired there club cannons at the boy wonder. He dodged the best that he could but missed dodging one and was blasted into nearby building debris.

"Robin!" Beastboy morphed into a giant T Rex and began ramming his way through the Gormin to go save a knocked out Robin. The Gormin got an idea and began to gather in large numbers and grab Beastboys feet. The Shape shifter soon morphed into a tiger to get him free, but the Gormin took advantage and dog piled on Beastboy so he wouldn't be able to move.

Cyborg was having better luck then his teammates he was using his sonic cannon to blast his way through tons of Gormin Soldiers who stood in his way. Upon clearing another group, the Gormin moved out the way to reveal what was coming toward Cyborg. Zgormin Soldiers appeared from behind the lower ranks, they aimed there arm cannons at Cyborg and sent powerful energy blasts at him. Cyborg stood his ground and tried to embrace the hit as it impacted on his titanium skin but he wasn't strong enough and was knocked across the battlefield where Robin was laying.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted her spell lifting Gormin Soldiers up in the air and tossing them around the battlefield. While she was off guard, the Zgormin lunged at her and blasted her in the back. Raven used her dark powers to fire beams at the Zgormin soldiers but there skin made them resistant to it. The Zgormin and Gormin soon fired an array of different blasts that overwhelmed Raven.

Starfire became enraged at the Gormin and Zgormin beating her friends, she made it rain star bolts toward her targets. She managed to take out a few of the Zgormin soldiers but the Gormin Soldiers were still active. Starfire brought herself to the ground and began using her strength to knock them out her way one at a time. While she was distracted she hadn't noticed the other Gormin had brought several of their clubs together and fired an endless blasting of bolts at Starfire who was blasted roughly.

The Titans used the last bit of their strength to regroup and get away from their attackers and to think of a plan. The Gormin and Zgormin were too powerful for just regular attacks and if the titans couldn't scratch them then they would soon fall like the building structures.

"There too strong, what do we do?"

"There's too many of them and our attacks don't do any damage to them, we take a few out and more just come out of know where." Cyborg stated

"Keep it together team we have to think of something!" Robin encouraged his teammates to stay strong so they could think of a plan, but all they could think of was how much they were outnumbered. As the Gormin and Zgormin closed in upon the Titans they stood there fighting stances ready to give it all. Then suddenly a bright light appeared in front of the Titans, shielding them from the Zgormin and Gormin.

"What the-e." The cell phones that Cyborg had given the Titans soon emerged from their pockets; they brought themselves before the Titans and were glowing red, pink, green, blue, and yellow along with the keys that came with them.

"Dude what's going on?" Beastboy as well as the other titans were amazed by the cell phones creating that kind of energy; maybe the treasure they found wasn't just toys after all.

"Titans!" A voice emitted from out of Robins Cell Phone, it was soft but was very stern and it addressed all the titans. "Can you hear me?"

"What th-e?" Cyborg backed away from the voice on the cell phone.

"Do not be afraid young Hero's!" The Voice said again. "I am here to offer you assistance, if you wish to beat these creatures use the morbrate phones that you see before you now, by inserting the keys that come with them and shouting the phrase 'Gokai Change' will you be able to get the power to fight these creatures."

"Wait who are you?" Raven asked

"That shall be revealed to you soon, claim this new power as your own before it is lost forever, use it Titans." The Voice soon faded back like it never existed while the Morbraites and Keys went to the Titans. The Light soon faded away afterwords and the Gormin along with the Zgormin charged at the titans.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven conjured a wall of dark magic to keep the Gormin and Zgormin away from them. "Robin we have to do something, we can't keep stalling there just going to destroy the city if we don't do anything."

"Should we really trust that spooky voice?" BB asked

"If it helps us take down these enemies then we should humor him and use it." Cyborg added

Robin contemplated his next move before looking around and seeing the destruction that the new enemy had caused to Jump City. This was a once in a lifetime chance they had to defeat these creatures and he wasn't about to let the citizens of the city down. "Let's do it!"

The Titans backed away from the shield ready to try out there new power. The figurines changed into keys, and all of them opened the Morbrates in their right hands, the cell phones were black and red with a key hole at the top and standard buttons at the bottom.

"_Gokai Change!_" Holding the keys out in front of them, the Titans then inserted them into the strange hole. Twisting the keys in the hole, the top split apart so that it resembled a pair of crossed cutlasses and a key symbol. The cross split soon glowed of each of their respective colors.

Three X's appeared after they had activated the phones and began heading toward their bodies. When the first _x_ hit, the pirate symbol appeared on the now black leotard everyone was inexplicably wearing. The second _x_ created a jacket; the third a face-covering helmet, and the _v_ created a second pirate symbol, this time located on the pirate-hat-like protrusion on their helmets.

"Woah!" As the transformation was successful the Titans looked down at their new forms, Robins uniform was red with his R symbol in the middle along with the pirate symbol next to it. His pants were black and he was now wearing red boots.

"Dude this is amazing!"Beastboys suit was green with an animal symbol in the middle along with the pirate symbol along with the black pants and green boots.

"This is incredible!" Cyborg's was blue with a tech symbol on his along with the pirate symbol.

"Never was a fan of yellow." Raven's uniform was yellow with a raven symbol next to the pirate symbol.

"This is so pretty!" Starfire's uniform was pink with a heart symbol next to the pirate symbol.

In addition to their new uniforms, the titans also had a sword along with a gun in their hands, the Gormin and Zgormin soldiers backed away from there Titans who were now wearing the pirate armor.

"Let's get this party started, Titans Go!" The Titans charged at their enemies with both their swords and guns in hand.

Starfire few up high onto a nearby building structure and used her gun to shot numerous Gormin soldiers, they soon closed in on her but she counteracted punching and kicking them away from her. She fired two arrays of star bolts at her enemies which she was surprised, they were pink instead of green this time. Starfire then flew through the Gormin and began slashing them with her saber.

Beast boy turned into a rhino and charged at his targets ramming into them like in football. He materialized back to normal and slashed through Gormin soldiers and opened fire on the Zgormin blasting them into other structures.

Raven flew through the structures of some debris while firing rounds from her gun at the Gormin, the Zgormin soon fired blasts toward the sorceress while she was flying, Raven chanted her spell and the energy went into the saber, she then charged at the Zgormin and slashed them without mercy.

Cyborg was handy with his new saber he jumped from debris to debris slashing numerous Gormin soldiers that were nearby. Cyborg wasn't done yet, he jumped up into the sky and fired his sonic cannon attack with his gun blasting all of the Gormin soldiers.

Robin stood close to the ground as the Zgormin charged at him. Robin began to leap as the Zgormin fired on him, he managed to dodged there attacks and jump on one of the Zgormins backs. He stabbed the Zgormin in the neck and jumped off while firing his gun at the remaining Zgormin.

The Titans regrouped once again as the remaining number of soldiers, tried to think of a plan to defeat the Titans with.

"These powers are amazing." Beastboy said flashing a toothy grin. "It almost feels like I fought these guys before."

"Hate to say it but the green bean is right." Cyborg said.

"Time for the show stoppers guys." Robin pressed the button on his gold belt, it revolved around and brought another small figurine toward Robin, the figurine was red like the one he used to transform except it was decorated different. The small figurine was red and white stripped with a silver visor on the top.

"Friend Robin where'd you learn how to do that?" Starfire asked

Robin snapped out of his day dreaming state and realized he had brought out another key from within his suit, not even knowing how he knew that. "I'm not sure, something told me to do it I can't explain it but I knew to press my built, you guys should do the same."

"The voice did say to use the keys with the phones."

"Ok, let's try it out!" The Titans clicked their belts like Robin except they brought green, blue, yellow and pink versions of the same key Robin had.

"Gokai Change!" The Titans inserted the keys into the phones and called out the phrase."Bioman!" The Phone cried out and the cross symbol appeared again as their respective color lights shrouded the titans while they changed. When the light had faded the Titans were in new suits. The remaining members of the Zangyack didn't wait for them to attack and charged at the Titans again.

"I got this! Green Boomerang!" From out of Beastboy's hand a light green boomerang appeared, he threw it at the enemy which slashed them several times before returning to him.

"Super Sky Diving!" Cyborg found himself flying in the air and down at the enemy as he flew directly into them knocking them over like bowling pins.

"Pink Flash!" Starfire sent a bright pink light at the Gormin, blinding them so they couldn't see what was coming next.

"Bio Arrow!"

"Fire Sword!"

Robin and Raven who had energy swords and bow's in their hands fired the attacks at the Gormin blasting them with fire and electrify.

"Dude this is so awesome!" Beastboy jumped around in excitement loving the new powers he was getting from the armor. "Dudes let's keep it up this is fun."

"I agree, let us do more." Starfire clicked her belt like Robin did in the beginning and brought fourth different keys this time. The Keys Starfire brought out for herself was solid white, a black strip went across making a visor and a small lighting symbol was on the chest. Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy did the same brining out there keys that resembled Stars, one of red, black, yellow and blue.

"Gokai Change!"

"Kakuranger!" The Morbraites called out again, the light of transformation shrouded into the Titans as they were transformed into Ninja like warriors.

"Let's go!" The Titans pulled there ninja swords out from their backs and lunged at the enemies, each one of the titans began slashing through them like a hot knife through butter, the Gormin soldiers couldn't keep up and were being massacred by the Titans Kakuranger forms.

"Let's try these next!" Robin brought out another key for the Titans to try and they followed his orders, the keys they had this time were five colored keys except they had a D on each of their chests. "Gokai Change!"

"Dynaman!" For the third time around the Titans called out there famous chant and another light came and faded into their new forms.

"Guys Super Dynamite time!" The Titans ran toward the Zangyack and jumped into the air, Robin was in the middle, Starfire was in the back with Raven and BB and Cyborg. The Titans joined together with Robin creating a powerful burst of energy as one and blasted there target on impact.

The Zangyack forces scramble to get out of the way after being hit directly from the Super Dynamite attack. The Titans knew they had to eliminate the rest of them before they could breathe easy of a job well done. Robin and the titans clicked their belts again, this time bringing fourth figurines with different creatures on the helmets.

"Gokai Change!" The titans inserted there keys and prepared to change again.

"Magi ranger!" The light brought forth the powers of the magi rangers, Robins helmet had a phoenix on it, Ravens a Griffin, Beastboys a Bull, Cyborgs a mermaid an Starfires a fairy, they were dressed like magicians with capes, the weapons they had earlier had formed into staffs with their symbols on them.

"Gi Magicka!" The Titans put there staff's together and created a rainbow tornado spiraling all of their remaining enemies into the air. With the Gormin and Zgormin swirled in the air, the Titans changed back to their Gokaiger forms and inserted there keys for the final attack.

After hitting a certain spot on their sabers, mechanisms popped open for keys to be inserted inside. After inserting the keys into both the sabers, they glowed each red, pink, blue, yellow and green while there morbrates called out "Final Wave!" The Titans slashed there sabers at the enemy, the five slashes came together in full force hitting the remaining soldiers and destroying them completely.

"Alright we did it!" The titans demorphed from there pirate forms and back into their ordinary Titan uniforms. They did a group high five as they had defeated the enemies using the new powers they received.

"That was amazing, it was like these powers told us how to use them." Beastboy said

"I'm not a fan of yellow but got to admit that was pretty cool." Raven added

"We should celebrate, waffles on me!" Cyborg grinned goofily and began running back toward the Tower with the other titans hot on his trail.

(With Slade)

While the battle was commencing Slade sat back in his throne room watching the entire spectacular but was also going through the computer of the Zangyack fortress to learn everything he could about this vast arsenal. He had gotten the hang of working with the controls and summoned Gormin soldiers who were currently bowing before there new leader "Well done Titans, you've managed to survive my attack for now, with these new soldiers and weapons at my disposal I shall not only be the ruler of jump city but the ruler of the universe. I am Slade, Master of the Zangyack bow down before my power!" Slade began laughing meanly while the Gormin raised their hands in victory that there new leader had come to power, Slade was now in control the Zangyack empire who knows what would chaos he would cause.

(With the Titans)

After their battle with the Gormin, the titans proceeded to walk back to Titans tower and celebrate with waffles upon discovering these new powers and beating the Gormin Soldiers.

"Dude I can't wait for the waffles, were going to make tofu waffles!" Beastboy morphed into a dog and happily began chasing his tail at the thought of pale tofu waffles covered in organic syrup.

"Fat chance green bean." Cyborg laughed and picked up Beastboy from the ground. "No generic stuff today online the good stuff, waffles, bacon, eggs, sausages the super meat extravaganza!" Cyborgs eyes got huge as he imagined himself eating breakfast delights that were bigger than him and just as tasty.

"Friend Raven and I shall make the tea." Starfire said

"Fine by me." Raven agreed

"Ok but after than we need to discover more about these powers, we still have no idea where they came from and how dangerous they can be if they fell in the wrong han-." Robin's words were cut off as a shadow covered the ground in front of Titans tower, the Titans noticed the huge shadow was unlike anything they had seen before.

"What the?" The Titans gazed up into the sky and were surprised by what was floating up next to the Titans Tower. A giant red pirate ship floated next to the Tower, made of complete metal bearing the flag of the two crossed swords at the top of it. That had been the same ship that was displayed on the coins that the Titans had found.

"Dude, is that a pirate ship?" Beastboy asked

"Yeah but what's it doing here?"

"Not sure but we better check it out!"

Robin swung his grappling hook onto the ship while BB morphed into a Pterodactyl to carry Cyborg and Starfire and Raven flew to the ship. The Titans reached the top of the deck with ease, and noticed a bunch of staircases leading down to inside the ship. The quintet made haste with their investigation as they walked down the stairs and into the chambers of the ship.

The stairs brought the Titans into the main central core of the ship, the floors were oak, several tables were aligned on different sides of the room, a control panel to control the ship and the Captain's chair sat proudly in the middle of the room, with the treasure chest with the keys sitting on a table next to it.

As the Titans entered, the doors leading out of the ship slammed shut, the Titans braced themselves to battle any oncoming threat.

"Chill out, we didn't mean to scare you!" The Titans heard the voice of the same man who gave them the morbraite phones and the strange keys. The Titans looked toward the chair where the chest where they keys were, five lights soon appeared shortly. One in the chair and two on each side.

"What the-?" The Titans watched as the lights began to form, bringing visual images of five humans to them, three men on one side and two women on the other. They were all Asian dressed in different styles of clothing. The man in the chair had porcupine black hair that went downward, brown eyes, he was dressed in a red pirate jacket, a gold medallion on his chest, a black shirt underneath, black pants and pirate style boots on his feet.

The first man to the left of the center man, was tall, wore a blue jacket with many zippers, had long black hair done up in a ponytail and black eyes, he also wore a gold pendant around his neck and a gold chains on his jeans. His expression was serious with a twist of smirking on his face.

The second man had black eyes, blonde curly hair wearing a plaid shirt red bowtie jeans and big floppy shoes, he was smiling at the Titans upon seeing them.

The first woman on the right had brown hair, brown eyes, she was dressed in a striped shirt which was being covered by a yellow jacket, along with pants and brown boots. She had a smirking expression like the man in blue as she stared at the Titans.

The Last woman was dressed elegantly almost like royalty. She had black eyes, black hair a white dress on with a pink jacket, s pink skirt and white boots.

"So you managed to survive the battle, well done." The man in the middle said

"Who are you?" Robin asked

"Captain Marvelous!"

"Joe."

"Hi, my name is Don."

"Luka don't you forget it."

"Ahim, it's a pleasure to meet our procedures."

"Procedures." Starfire looked at her pink key figurine and phone before returning her attention to the five mysterious figures. "Are you the ones who gave us this power?"

"Exactly, it seems the power of the group is now in good hands." Joe stated nonchalantly.

"Wait, group who exactly are you guys?" Raven asked

Marvelous stood up before the Titans and set the chest down onto the side table next to him. "We are space pirates, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

End of Chapter 1

Yay! I finally started the first chapter of this new fanfiction, ill begin Chapter 2 very soon it will be a brief overview of the Gokaigers adventures and there reasons for giving their powers to the Titans, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter so please give me some feedback, all the feedback I get can not only help me with this story but can help me with my other stories. If you like Captain Planet btw feels free to check out my story.

See ya later! Review Please!

Z


	2. Chapter 2 Pirates and Titans

Hi everyone Z here! I'm so happy to get this story off the ground. So basically the Teen Titans have the power of Kaizoku Sentai Gokagier, they shall embark on new adventures, and we shall see some Justice League and Doom Patrol in later chapters. Also coming soon to a Fanfiction theater near you I shall be creating more fanfiction revolving around the Justice League and possibly Card Captor Sakura. I have been busy planning out my real life novel that I have left most of my fanfiction but have now have some free time so ill dedicate my free time to bringing you great stories from my creative mind. Now to continue where we left off.

Chapter 2/ Pirates and Titans

Last time the Teen Titans encountered new enemies sent by Slade to take control of Jump city. Using the lost powers of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Super Sentai the Teen Titans defeated the enemy "Kaizoku Sentai Gokiager?" The Teen look of shock came across the group known as Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.

"About time you got here." Captain Marvelous said with a slight smirk across his face. "Glad to see the Zangyack didn't defeat you."

"Zangyack! Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger! Who are you guys!? Cyborg asked still alarmed at what happened, first they get the power and now these mysterious strangers appearing on pirate ship next to the titan's tower.

"Marvelous, there clueless maybe we should start from the beginning." Suggested Luka.

"Fair enough, where do we start?" Asked Joe

"For starters who are you guys?" Questioned Raven

"We are Space Pirates; we come from a world similar to yours except its more different. The five of us our pirates who traveled to earth to find the greatest treasure in the universe. The powers that we have given to you are the Gokaiger powers, there suits with the ability to boost power and protect you in battle."

"What about the enemies?"

"The Zangyack were the creatures that you fought, the silver one were gormin and the blue ones were Sgormin, there nothing more than foot soldiers for the Zangyack. Your enemy Slade has managed to get his hands on our eneimies technology as well as there battle strategies, with that he wants to conquere earth."

"Figures." Raven stated. "Sadistic Wackjob with a small dick who feels inferior who wants to control the planet simple breakdown."

Luka smiled at Raven as she went over to the female and punched her in the arm slightly. "Good choice for a new Gokai Yellow, i like her."

"Oh yes i do agree, they shall make excellent additions to keep the Gokaigers powers." Ahim agreed while admiring Starfire as her successor.

"Wait im confused!" Bestboy began. "If you guys were Gokaigers and the Zangyack was your enimies, why did you give your powers to use and whats with those keys we used that looked like toys."

"I think i can asnwer that." Doc spoke above all the other Gokaigers to explain. "We managed to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe but upon using its powers it took away our abilities as well as the Zangyack, we may have lost our powers but it went onto the next group people like us who care about breaking the rules. And as for those powers they belong to the Super Sentai."

"Super Sentai?"

"Yes, from our worlds the Super Sentai were a league of Superheros who gave up there powers to defeat the Zangyack, they were five teams of simmilar colors who had great powers. When they gave up there powers however it was turned into the keys you used, by using our powers you can change into any of the past heros of the super Sentai."

"The Super Sentai are actually the key to gaining the Greatest Treasure of the Universe. Here this should explain everything." Ahim generated the Super Sentai Encyclopedia once created by Gokai Silver and handed it to the new gokaigers. "It has information on all of the super sentai, in order to gian the power of the super sentai you must gather all the ultimate powers of each sentai."

"However." Marvelous began. "Unlike our universe the treasure in this universe is diffrent were not sure what it is but we know its powerful and you enemy Slade might be after it. The Powers of Super Sentai have been split up between your worlds greatest Heros, in order to get the power you will have to seek out the individual and have them grant you the power."

"This is what Navi is for, she is a robotic parrot who can give your fortunes to find these individuals and unlock the wherabout of the greatest tresure of the universe."

"Sounds easy enough, so now were Pirates and Titans, so were supposed to abonded our duties and just take on your leagcy."

"On the contrary, you can use the powers anyway you want just know that Slade will not give up until he has conquered this world."

"Sounds fun, when do we start."

"Just follow me ill teach you how to use the galleon." In excitment Doc grabbed Beastboy and Starfire to begin to show them the tour of the Galleon, Raven, Cyborg, Luka, Ahim and Joe quickly followed them to teach there new recruits. Robin who hadn't said much since the arrival of the Gokaigers went over to a nearby window and stared out it uncomfortably as Marvelous watched.

"Something wrong Robin?"

"Why us?" Robin asked. "Why choose us to be the new Gokaigers."

"If you don't know the answer, then maybe im not sure either." Marvelous scoffed, as he walked off from his chair and into the dwells to follow the tour of the galleon.

(Gigant Horse)

While the Titans were sorting out the new found inheritance given to them from the past heroes. Slade the new emperor of the Zangyack sits upon his throne in the Gigant horse, his recent defeat had not left him bitter for revenge but with a new understand of what was to come. He sat on his throne, fingers tapping on the arm of the chair head face forward and a possible smile behind his mask. The powers of an evil empire that once threatened the Gokaigers universe was now inhabited by this mad mans will. God only knows what dangers he could unleash upon the unguarded planet.

"Such a beautiful planet, all ready for the taking with my army."

"We have arrived Slade!" The emperor of the Zangyack turned his chair to the entrance into the throne room. The shadows were lightened revealing the image of two of Jump city's villains as well as enemies of the Teen Titans Brother Blood and DR Chang.

"You're late!" Was all he could say?

"Were terribly sorry Slade, but when you send us such anonymous invites we couldn't help be a little skeptical?" Brother blood said. "However I came because I loved your proposal on how we can rule this pathetic planet.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, out of all those pathetic rouges that faced the titans the strongest would be you blood and the smartest would be you Chang. I needed someone to help me rule and I believe that you're just the two to do it."

"No objections there, but remember everything is 50/50 Slade."

"But of course Chang, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well now that that's out of the way and we have come to an understanding, what is our first plan of action?" Blood asked his eyes widened full of anticipation for attacking Jump City and defeating the titans.

"I asked Chang to summon an Action commander from the army that the Zangyack own, I trust that you found one?"

"Oh yes Slade I have found a great action commander indeed from MS Insarns collection of Commanders, I think he is right for destroying earth."

"Very well where is he?"

"May I present, Action commander Shikabanen!"

"I am here Master Slade !" Shikabanen shouted confirming his arrival. Shikabanen's entire body was mostly colored in a deep navy blue, with orbs of blue energy located on his shoulders and arms. His fin-like head had no obvious eyes, and a a metal grille that covered his mouth. He carried a gun in the same shade with a strip of blue energy located underneath the barrel. "I, Action Commander Shikabanen will conquer the planet for you Slade."

"Very well then." He said. "Your first target is Jump city take the Gormin and Sgormin and destroy the city along with those meedling titans."

"Yes Sir!" The Action Commander dissapered off into midst as he teleported himself down to earth.

(Gokai Galleon)

The words of the pirates lingered on the Teen Titans who sat within the confines of the Gokai Galleon. Robin was sitting in Captain Marvelous chair, Cyborg and Raven were working with the computers system, while Beast boy fiddled with Navi and Star fire drank tea near one of the coffee table.

"I've never seen such a more sophisticated piece of machinery before in my life." Cyborg said hitting the keys on the board he couldn't make heads or tails of the computer. Its wiring was more advanced than the titan's tower computer which made it more difficult to understand.

"Doc didn't say how to fix this or even how it works was going to just have to try to gather the data ourselves."

"Dude not that the fact that we've gone from great superheroes to even more awesome heroes, why do we need the data from the watchtower anyway isn't that illegal?" Beastboy asked staring down Navi and her robotic pieces. "Hey Bird how do you operate, where's the batteries?"

"I told you I'm not a bird!" Navi flew herself on top of Beastboy's head and pecked it slightly causing him to wince in pain.

"We need the data because MR Marvelous said that the powers of the Super Sentai would be in the heroes of our universe, the watchtower contains information every super hero in the world so all in all it's the best place to start." Cyborg responded his efforts to hack in the watchtower computer soon became successful; the files on the screen began to transfer itself onto the Gokai Galleon computer.

"We've got it." Raven said. "Now we'll be able to access the files from the Galleon as well as the tower just in case we need it, and if we did this right I'm sure that well find the ultimate powers in no time."

"Why us?" Robin spoke to nowone but the rest of the team heard him and turned there attention to him.

"Friend Robin what is the matter?" Asked Starfire

"Why us, why did they give the power to us?" Robin questioned he held out his morbraite and his ranger key staring it down with disgust. "Im a titan, my speacilty is petty criminals not intergalactic threats."

" Robin what are you saying?" Beastboy jumped to his feet and invaded his leaders personal space breathing on him hard. "Dude we need you, your our leader and besides we need you!"

"Im not sure I can do this, im just a crimefighter not a intergalatic protector." Robin retorted as he pushed Beastboy away. "Im a titan not a Gokaiger, and as far as im concerned this has nothing to do with me."

"But Robin-!" Raven began

"No i mean it, Im not cut out for the supernatural i have my limits and they stop here!" Robin began to run at a very fast pace like a jaguar until he was out of the Gokai Galleon to god knows where. His teamates looked in dissaray and disbelief as they watched there leader abonden his duties not only as the new Gokai red but as a Titan as well. Robin was usually the the most self reliate, protector and great leader but for him to doubt himself was a major shock for all of them.

"Robin." Starfire sniffled her eyes begining to water up at her boyfriends pain. "What are we going to do?"

Before any of the titans could speak, the alarm system from the Gokai Galleons computer began to react. Cyborg confronted the loud speakers turning them off as he typed in corrospoding keys to the problem. Immediatly a image of Slades Action Commander apperead on the screen, the Action Commander with a hoarde of Gormin and Sgormin were attacking downtown Jump City like they had done yesterday.

"Slades at it again." Cyborg said. "The city needs us, hes already using the arsenal from the Zangyack to attack the city."

"What about Robin, we need him?" Starfire asked

"Star, the people need us we have to protect him with or without Robin."

"O-ok." Her eyes were still fulled with small tears but she managed to dry them up and get a straight face realizing her job responsiblity to protect the city. "Let us kick the butt."

"Alright then, Titans Go!" Cyborg gave the command and they left the Gokai Galleon in the direction of Slades Action Commander.

(Titans tower rooftop)

After his abrupt departure from the Gokai Galleon Robin secluded himself on top of the Titans tower watching the ship in the distance. He gripped the poles of the side of the roof a sense of guilt hanging over his head about leaving the team.

This was all happening to fast for him to comprehend him and the Titans were just ordinary superheroes protecting the city. The arrival of the Gokaigers worried him, there powers as well as their stories about the Super Sentai were extraordinary but to hand it down to the Titans was a bit much.

Being raised by Batman and all he believed and handling forces that were simple and minor threats his expertise much like his was sadistic villains like Joker, Poison Ivy, Bane, Catwoman Mad Hatter, Two Face and all the other crackpots. For him battling the Zangyack was a huge responsibility, the Gokiagers made it seem easy but he still wondered about leaving his team to handle Slade and his goons something he as a leader should have known better.

"I'm a terrible leader." Robin murmured to himself, he pulled out his morbraite and ranger key staring down the contents. What he possessed in his hands belonged to the true leader of the Zangyack Captain Marvelous deep within side his heart and soul he felt ashamed to bare such power and responsibility. "Maybe I'm not fit to lead the team."

"Well, well, well what's a matter Robin doubting yourself for once?" Slade's voice pierced through Robin like a hot knife through butter, his senses heightened as he turned around to see him standing in the distance from him. Robin's sense of doubt went to anger, his eyes turned red as his hatred for Slade returned.

"Slade what do you want!?"

"Oh I can't stop by and visit my number one enemy; I thought you wanted to see how my powers over the Zangyack are going to rule the planet." He pointed up into the sky going in the direction of downtown Jump City. Robin turned his attention also only to see a small Zangyack fleet ship sending blasts at some of the buildings. Robin's sense of anger then turned into panic, from what he could see what his teammates were walking up against. The number of Gormin and Sgormin doubled as they jumped off from the ship and onto downtown.

"You Bastard!" Without warning Robin dropped his Morbraite, and pulled out his staff running toward slave yelling a battle cry.

Slade stayed unfazed grabbing Robins staff from him; he then sent a barrage of punches and kicks to his abdomen. After backing away from Slade he sent a barrage of birdarangs in Slades direction.

"Is that all you can do Robin?" Slade grabbed each one of the birdarangs with ease and tossed them to the ground. "You're not even fit to fight the Zangyack newest ruler, your team shall fall victim to my warriors and I will burn your pathetic body to the core." Slade then charged at Robin, he first kicked him in the stomach and grabbed his own birdarang slashing him in the face.

"Ahhhhhh!" Robin went flying toward the edge of the roof, and almost off of it. He thought quickly using his bird grapple to grab onto the side of the roof. He slammed against the side of the building; he could here Slades voice laughing at him from far away.

It was like the fight in him was also gone; Slade had easily overpowered him with his guard down and his mind filled with so much. Batman always told him not to fear death but this time it seemed inevitable, his weight was against him as the grappling hook began to give way he would eventually fall and die from the height.

Memories began to fill Robins mind as he saw several things which pleasured his thoughts, his departure from Wayne manor and striking out on his own, the first time he fought Slade in battle his first kiss with Starfire, video games against Cyborg, talking with Raven and even making pizza with Beastboy. However the last memory was the one that lingered on him, the sight of Captain Marvelous giving him the reigns to lead the newest generation of Gokaigers.

"That's right, that's why he gave it to me." Robin murmured to himself again. Captain Marvelous trusted him with his powers, his powers of a true leader the power to not just be a Teen Titan but a pirate; he realized that his true destiny was to live on as Gokai Red of the Gokaigers.

"Ready to die yet Robin, hells a waiting?" Slade began walking toward Robin revealing a concealed hand blaster ready to finish the job he started when they first met.

Robin's sense reacted as he looked near the ground just inches away his morbraite and ranger key. He threw his feet over the railing rolling onto the ground grabbing both items as he brought his body back up to his feet.

"Well Robin it's been fun but I'm tired of these games time for your end!"

"Not a chance in hell Slade!" Robin suddenly removed his mask the one thing you don't do when you're a crime fighter his identity revealed to Slade. "I'm not just a Titan I'm a Pirate and now I see that I've got a team to lead, my mask does not define who I am we will defeat you." Robin thrusted his key forward and placed it in the hole. "Gokai Change!"

'Gokaiger!' The Morbraite called out as the cross blades went across his chest materializing his Gokaiger uniform and his helmet.

"What th-e!" Slade halted his movements seeing Robin transformed into his Gokaiger form. Being the new Zangyack leader, a cold sense of fear went across his spine remembering the first downfall of the Zangyack Empire. "If you think you can beat me with that then you're sadly mist-."

'Shut up!" Robin shouted raising his Gokai gun firing a few rounds at Slades blasting him back in the chest. He then charged forward at him with saber in hand slashing him also in the chest. A powerful combo began as he slashed and blasted Slade with both weapons in and endless frenzy. Slade could not fight back at all; his cockiness had gotten the better of him allowing Gokai red to land easy spots.

During the fight, Gokai red clicked his belt bringing forth a small figurine with a D on the front chest and what appeared to be a white scarf across the neck. "Gokai Change!"

'Denman!' Gokai reds costume was lost as it disintegrated, materializing the Denji red armor.

"Denji Punch!" Denji red started up at full speed clacking his knuckles in the process. He pounced on Slade like a lion to a Leopard and began assaulting him with punches. Two to his head, four to the legs, and eight to the stomach he repeated the process as he picked up his speed. An endless sea of punches landed all across Slades body as Denji Red never let up. The punches soon began to take effect, as another punch went across Slades face his mask began to crack slightly that went down his face.

"Denji Uppercut!" Denji Red finished his assault by upper cutting Slade with his fist charge with energy, the masked villain went up in the air and across the battlefield. Slade finally came crashing down like a meteor as he hit the ground with a large 'thumping' sound. "There's more where that came from whenever you're ready Slade!"

"Ha ha ha." Slade let out a hearty laugh as he got to his feet, Gokai Red wasn't sure if he smiled behind that mask but with that laugh its possible he could have. "Nice one Robin, I must commend you for rising to your challenge now watch as your city goes down in flames to my army!" Slade having enough of the battle, jumped off of the building Gokai Red quickly went to the side of the building only to see that Slade had disappeared like he always does.

"Well meet again Slade!" Gokai Red stated to himself as he demoprhed back into Robin. "I'm on my way guys!" Knowing that he still needed to rejoin his friends to fight the Zangyack Robin headed toward the entrance of Titans Tower to grab his cycle and gear he needed to get to his friends.

(Downtown Jump City)

"Monsters!"

"Everyone run for their lives!"

"You pathetic humans will bow before the mighty Zangyack Empire!" Action commander Shikabanen wasted no time preparing his invasion of the city. Being deployed by Slade, he along with the rest of his warriors began to ravish the city. Gormin and Sgormin terrorized there citizens with there weapons causing wide spread terror and panic among everyone.

"Die humans Die!" Shikabanen shouted launching his bazooka into the direction of a near group of civilians who crowded underneath some debris.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" From out of nowhere, Raven's magic interrupted the rockets from the Bazooka creating a shield that protected the people. The rockets bounced off the shield and back at Shikabanen who blocked immediately on seeing them.

"Who did that!?" He yelled

"Over here dude!" Beast boy's voice called out to the Action commander as he and the rest of the Zangyack minions looked over in the distance. Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy and Starfire were standing across from them.

"You dare interrupt our annexation of this pathetic empire for our lord!"

"Your lord is a crackpot!" Another voice separate from the four titans/pirates came from behind them. They each turned to see Robin riding toward them on his bird cycle; still unmasked he hopped off with his gokai gun in his hand.

"Robin!" Starfire ran over to her boyfriend hugging him slightly.

"Holy crap he isn't wearing his mask!" Beastboy stated his eyes full of shock seeing Robin's civilian identity and recognized it immediately. As he opened his jaw to say the name, a firm hand came across his mouth shutting him up instantly, he looked to see Cyborg who shook his head in warning beastboy that he shouldn't do what he was going to do.

"Shit's about to get real." Smiled Raven. "Let's not ask questions and enjoy this while it lasts."

"Dude let me go!" Beastboy blurted out removing Cyborgs hand from his mouth. "I wasn't going to say his name."

"Sure you weren't."

"Sorry about that guys, I just needed some time to get my head straight." Robin said

"It's alright believe me the fun hasn't even started."

"You Bastard titans, get lost!"

"Shut up Idiot!" Raven cracked a smirk as she insulted the action commander

"What!"

"I'm afraid you'll be the ones getting lost!" Stated Cyborg

"I'm afraid we have no intention of listening to what you have to say." Starfire added

"Me too I hate guys like you!" Shouted Beastboy

"What are you idiots doing, you dare mock the mightiest army in the universe the space Zangyack."

"That may be so however." Robin stepped in front of all the titans as he bared his ranger key along with his morbraite. "When we don't like something we wreck it, after all that what being a pirate and a titan is all about."

Robin's usual cue was on point, Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy and Raven knew what time it was and bared the ranger key along with their morbaites.

"Gokai Change!" The Titans inserted there keys and twisted the keyhole. 'Gokaiger!' There morbartes cried out for the second time in the past day they had transformed into the true heroes of super sentai the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. They stood ready for combat in there suits, they would have made there sempais proud.

"Gokai red, Robin!" Robin flicked his jacket in a cool pose.

"Gokai blue, Cyborg!" Cyborg placed his thumb and forefinger on his helmet.

"Gokai yellow, Raven!" Raven placed her right elbow over her left hand.

"Gokai green, Beastboy!" Beastboy flexed his tiny muscles.

"Gokai pink, Starfire!" Starfire fixed a short bow.

"Kaizoku Sentai Teen Titans!"

"Let's make it a show guys!" The Gokaigers raised there gokai guns unleashing barrage of barrels into the Gormin and Sgormin. They instantly became blasted back from the shots, Die hard gave a command the or them to press on and they charged at Gokaigers who separated themselves into the battle.

As they charged the Gokaigers began to remember some of their past, flashes and images of the original owners and there techniques of how they took on the Zangyack. It was breathtaking on how they fought them with courage and such power; this new generation would have to follow if they were to defeat them.

To do so in battle, Gokai Blue and Gokai yellow tossed their guns to Gokai green and Gokai pink who did so with the sabers.

"Let's do this!" Gokai blue shouted as he caught his weapon, he was now armed with dual swords. Gormin solders charged at him ready to fight, he started off like a pure solders working his swords in a graceful but powerful slashing motion taking down solider left and right of him. As two Sgormin soldiers fired blasts at him he came prepared, he bared his swords blocking the attack and throwing it to the side, and he then stabbed two Sgormin in their chests before blasting them with his sonic cannon.

Gokai Pink used her grappling hook as she latched herself onto a nearby building structure. Like a Rabbit she hopped off from building structures that had been separated, she aimed her dual guns and had a frenzy of bullets fired in all different direction. The Gormin couldn't handle her gun skills, some were killed instantly from the shots while others jumped down from being up high and came down to ground level in order to do battle with Gokai Pink. Seeing her opponents close in on her, Gokai Pink began to spin in a 360 direction while tapping her gun repeatedly. Like a human tornado she blasted the gormin in quickness as they couldn't touch her.

Gokai Green was a different story, while pink was a pro with gun he was able to fire but his aim was off by much as he missed several Gormin. The Gormins that didn't get hit surrounded him and began trying to beat him with their clubs. Thinking quickly Gokai green morphed into into a kangaroo, using his feet he jumped up in the air and away from the gormin. Morphing back into his regular form as he came back down he got a good aim on all his targets and sent bullets flying at them blasting all of them with ease.

Having regrouped from feeling sorry for himself earlier, Gokai red went to town on five Sgormin who had cornered him on the battle field. He slashed two with his saber while blasting the other two with his gun. The Sgormin that wasn't attacked charged at Gokai red with his claws open ready to tear the hero apart. Gokai red thought quickly jumping overhead onto the Sgormins back and stabbing him in the head with the sword. He fell onto the ground from being killed as the rest of the Sgormin charged at red. Gokai red thought quickly as he grabbed his sword and flung it in their direction. Like a boomerang the sword circled around each of the Sgormin slashing them in the process. While they were distracted, Gokai red loaded in his ranger key charging up his gun. He charged up a powerful final wave attack as he blasted it four different times toward the Sgormin who exploded on being hit.

Gokai yellow was left to defend herself as a small squadron of gormin cornered her in a nearby destroyed structure. As they advanced upon her the heroine came up with an idea using the extensions on the swords she possessed she threw her swords up in the air but while still having control of them aimed them back at the gormin. With the swords on the extensions, Gokai yellow began moving the swords in different directions gracefully while they whipped past her enemies slashing and cutting each one of them. She soon kept up the pace going faster with the swords again and again, cutting her opponents to shreds.

As the titans regrouped from individual attacks on the gormin, their sights for a break were short lived as out from some of the destroyed structures came more squadrons of soldiers both gormin and Sgormin still ready for a fight. "Aww geez there's more coming out of the woodworks."

Thinking ahead of the other Gokaigers, Gokai Pink clicked her belt as the gold plate rotated around bringing forth a ranger key. The Ranger key of change mermaid to be exact. "Can we use some of the Gokaigers abilities like they told us?"

"Sure but which one is that?" Gokai green asked not clicking his belt unsure of what ranger key to use. "What team is that?"

"The change man, follow me green bean." Gokai blue added as he clicked his belt like Gokai pink brining fourth the change Pegasus ranger key. Gokai red, Gokai yellow and Gokai green got the idea now and clicked their belts bringing forth there ranger keys.

"Gokai Change!" The Gokaigers tried not to waste any time, they whipped out there morbraites and twisted the keys again ready for a transformation.

"Changeman!" The Changeman symbol appeared in the air over the Gokaigers heads, they each jumped to overhead and through the symbol as they did this there Gokaiger uniforms were changed into the suits of the Changeman.

"Alright guys, Change Attack!" Change dragon ordered toward his teammates, while still in the air from transforming the team directed their bodies toward the gormin and began flying at them ready for the kill.

"Dragon!" Change Dragon became engulfed in a red dragon avatar flying through the gormin setting them on fire.

"Pegasus!" Change Pegasus became a blue Pegasus avatar; he conjured winds spiraling the warriors in the air and in different directions.

"Griffin!" Change Griffin became a black griffin avatar as he sent bolts of lightning at the gormin soldiers shocking them severally.

"Phoenix!" Change Griffin became a pink phoenix avatar like Change Dragon she set her opponents ablaze with pink flames.

"Mermaid!" Change Mermaid became her avatar just like the others, her attack was water based creating a typhoon at her enemies entrapping them in a giant wave.

"Change Attack!" All five of the Changeman came together for a final attack, they busted through each of their enemies by combining their powers into one devastating attack. Many gormin soldiers backed out the way while others were destroyed instantly from the attack.

Once defeating there enemies, the Changeman landed on the ground only to see that there work wasn't finished yet. More Gormin soldiers awaited them as well as the Sgormin soldiers, the Sgormin soldiers eight of them to be exact were the first to come at the Changeman as they fired there cannons.

"Now now don't be bitter!" Change Phoenix taunted waging her finger at the commander, the nonstop firing from the Sgormin proved they were pissed from being defeated but the Changeman dodged them with ease.

"Time for a little combination attack, friend beastboy are you ready?" Change Mermaid gestured to Change Griffin, in her hands was the Shiken Pink Key. "Watch us first guys!"

"Ok Star let's do it!"

"Gokai Change!" The duo inserted there keys while there friends watched on as they tried to show off with their ranger powers.

"Shikenger!" The Kanji symbols braced out from the morbraites hitting Beastboy and Starfire with the symbols of Heaven and Wood.

"Two can play at that game c'mon Cyborg?" Raven suggested like Starfire she brought out the yellow Go onger key.

"Right!"

"Gokai Change!"

"Go-Onger!" The Changeman suits melted away as the Go-on Blue and Go-on Yellow suits raced on along with their helmets covering Gokai blue and yellow.

"My turn Gokai Change!" Robin couldn't help but try to show off with the rest of titans as he pulled out one of his Ranger keys.

"Sun Vulcan!" The Changeman costume was lost; feathers blew past Gokai red as he was transformed into Vuleagle.

With two Shikengers, two Go ongers and one Vul eagle they each had their own specialties, Shiken Pink brought fourth her heaven fan, Shiken green with his earth spear, Go-on blue with his garage launcher, Go-on yellow with her racing bullet and Vul eagle with his sword.

"Garage Launcher!" Go on Blue aimed his heavy blaster, he fired multiple shots at the Gormin and Sgormin soldiers, they tried to block but the blasts were very deadly and pierced through there protective shells with ease.

"Wood Spear!"

"Racing Bullet!"

"Feather Break!"

Shiken green, Go-on yellow and Vul eagle went next taking there turns at the warriors. With fast and precision, Go-on yellow launched her bullet which flew through the Gormin and Sgormin hitting each one with much force. Shiken Green and Vul eagle used their weapons in precision; they used their speed tactics along with the spear and swords slashing past the Gormin and Sgormin again and again. They couldn't possibly defend against the attacks from Shikengreen and Vuleagle.

"Heaven Fan!" Shiken Pink drew her personal weapon a Japanese style fan. She rotated her body in a circular motion, pink swirls of winds conjuring around her as she created a tornado. Once in motion she sent the tornado at her target, they soon became trapped in the tornado unable to escape from its power. The Gormin and Sgormin were now helpless and at the mercy of the Gokaigers.

"Gokai Change!" While there enemies were easy for the taking, the five warriors drew another set of ranger keys and inserted them waiting for the final phase of the plan.

"Gobuster!" The Five Sentai warriors went for a different transformation this time, there powers were lost in flashes of white light as the Go buster powers were given to them. Vul eagle became Red Buster, Go-on became Yellow Buster, Go-on became Blue Buster, Shiken Green became Beet Buster and Shiken Pink became Stag Buster.

"Alright guys, the finisher!" Red Buster commanded, he immediately along with the rest of his comrades brought fourth there blasters all aimed at the Gormin and Sgormin.

"It's time for Buster!"

"Boost up for Buster!"

There weapons cried out as there weapons charged up to maximum power. All five of their weapons shot out multiple energy beams all focused at the warriors. The Energy's came together to form a devastating beam striking the Zangyack Warriors with full power and force. An explosion occurred from the blast after striking them; with that much power none of the warriors would survive that attack.

"You insolent little pirates, how dare you destroy my army!" The Go busters heard Action Commander Shikabanen scream out to them, they looked over in the distance to see he had been watching the battle. His Bazooka armed straight at the Go busters as he fired multiple shots out at the Go busters.

Catching the Go busters off guard they became blasted by the attack and caught aflame the attack was also enough to knock them back to their Gokaiger forms.

"Someone's pissed." Gokai green stated getting back up to his feet." You action commanders should really learn to chill out dude."

"Shut up!" Shikabanen charged at the Gokaigers while sending an endless barrage of ammo from his bazooka in hopes of erasing them from existence. Gokai Blue and Gokai Yellow went first still armed with their swords. With the attachments still hooked onto their blades they flung there weapons up in the air in each direction that the ammo was going in. After timing it just right, they managed to block most of the attacks from hitting them.

While he was too focused on firing more ammo, Gokai Pink and Gokai Green stood in front of their comrades with their guns ready, they sent them blazing at the action commander as they blasted Shikabanen with multiple shots. He couldn't dodge the ammo and was hit directly in the chest numerous times.

Gokai Red was to deliver the final blow on the action commander; he started off running with both of his weapons in hand. He stabbed Shikabanen in the chest with his gokai saber making him stumble to his knees. While he was down, the mechanism in his gun opened up as Gokai red inserted his own Ranger key along with that of the Akaranger Ranger key.

'Final Wave!'

"Gokai Blast!" After shutting the lock, his gun charged with red energy while he aimed it at Shikabanen's head. Pulling the trigger a blast of red power erupted from his gun and directly impaled itself into Shikabanens skull.

"Noo!" Shikabanen screamed out in agony, he could feel his insides exploding from being shot in the head, starting with his brain all the way down to his heart. The Gokaigers soon watched as Shikabanen slumbed to the ground his body soon exploding as a result and killing him instantly.

"Alright guys!" The Gokaigers demorphed into their regular titan uniforms, they celebrated by surrounding Robin hugging and slapping him five for their victory against the Action Commander.

"You've got to do better than that if you wanna beat us Slade!" Robin shouted up into the confines of the blue sky, he hoped Slade would hear him his message of power that he and his friends would not go down easily.

(Gagant Horse)

"Damn it!" Slade slammed his fist down onto his throne room chair, his transmission of watching the battle was less pleasing as Shikabanen had just been killed. "Very clever Titans very clever, I can see that you shall not go down easy." Slade shut down the transmission of the Titans victory; he then looked at Brother Blood and Doctor Change who sat before him.

With these two pawns under his control and the power of the Zangyack he would eventually come to rule earth despite the efforts of the Teen Titans. His expression lightened at the thought of delivering the last blow to Robin before he conquers the planet.

"Let the games begin!" Slade gave a hearty laugh that shook the gigant horse as well as the confines of space. Being defeated once would not stop his reign for the planet in his mind it was only a matter of time.

(Gokai Galleon)

From with outside the decks of the Gokai Galleon sat Robin, after the fight against the Action Commander the Titans had went there separate ways, Beastboy to play video games with Cyborg, Raven in her room to meditate and Starfire to prepare dinner with Navi. He wanted some time to reflect on the things that had happened today and to do so he wanted silence to think clearly watching the clouds overhead was enough to calm his state of mind as well as his soul.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?" Robin heard a voice while he was sitting on the deck; he looked over to his left to see the spirit form of the Gokaigers previous leader Captain Marvelous. "You're not sulking are you?"

"Don't you guys ever knock, after all this is my ship now?" He answered back with a smug look on his face while he raised his Gokai gun in a fun manner. "Next time I'll make you walk the plank."

"Fair enough, I just came to see how things went today."

"Since when do you care about us?"

"Listen kid, you've got my powers so I have to care I can't just give my powers to any old poser."

"Poser!" Robin stared wide eyed at Marvelous who smiled at getting a reaction out of him. "I'm not a poser I'm a good hero."

"Whatever poser, but anyway I've got to be heading on."

"Will you guys be back, what if we need help."

"You've figured out what you need to know, ill check on you from time to time but the ranks is all yours kid, use um wisely." With a last few parting words, Captain Marvelous began to fade away.

"Marvelous wait!" Robin tried to catch the pirate with his hands but they gripped nothing, he was finally gone. Robin stood in place for a few seconds before smirking at what he had feared earlier but learned to accept. He had become Gokai red of the Gokaigers and Marvelous really did trust him to use his powers. This would be something he would treasure and would not abuse, the journey was just the beginning and with his friends he planned to enjoy every moment of it

As the son started to set in the corner of Robin's eye, his ears twitched slightly as he heard loud voices coming from the Titans tower none the less. Not just any voices but his dear friends his comrades his family. He wasted no time, with his heart filled with nothing but happiness and remembrance of his mission, Robin retreated back into the Gokai Galleon going to find his friends.

End of Chapter 2

Next time: Chapter 3 The worth of Jump City!

Okay Everyone I'm done with Chapter 2 and I've hoped you enjoyed what you read. Believe me sometimes my descriptions can be lousy and whatnot but being descriptive in my real novel is exhausting and I may have cut some corners in trying to finish this. Anyway please review, next time Chapter 3 will debut Gokai oh.


End file.
